Last Battle
by Kats
Summary: [Complete]Kagome has part of her soul taken and Naraku finds a way to come through the well. As the end of the battle draws closer will the survivors have the strength to see it through?
1. Scroll One

To really get the most out of this, you've got to visualize it. To 'see' InuYasha and Kagome and min'na like it's in manga form.

*Contemplates the idea*

I think that I may draw this in manga if I ever can find the time.

*******************************************************************************************

Scroll One

Contemplation

Kagome sat at the desk in her bedroom, her eyes fixed on the piece of paper in front of her, but her thoughts elsewhere.

_Naraku, he's too strong for us!_

She shuddered, remembering their last battle, the horrific way in which he dealt with his ally who had grown useless…

*Flash*

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo and the rest of the gang stood in a forest, facing in a circle, everyone had their weapons drawn. A hollow laugh echoed through the trees and Inu-Yasha grated his teeth before calling out,

" Come out and fight like a man! Or are you too afraid that I'll beat you!?"

There was silence before a large shape stepped out from behind a tree, it walked towards them, everyone tense, ready to attack, but Kagome had known that hadn't been him, it didn't have his power signature, and the tug that it had on her soul, calling to it…

" Kikyou," Inu Yasha whispered, making Kagome flinch. The way he said her name…

Kikyou walked slowly towards the group, casting a scathing glance at Keada and Kagome. She raised her bow at Inu-Yasha.

" You told me last time we met," she said, talking to Inu-Yasha, " that you loved me--"

Kagome flinched. She'd been there, hiding, her soul torn free by Kikyo's arrow…

"--but that if you had to, you'd choose the present over me, you'd choose the present. In doing so, you rejected what I told you and you choose that fake over me!" She finished with a scowl, turning and letting an arrow fly at Kagome.

" Kagome!!" Inu-Yasha yelled, remembering what had happened last time. His eyes watched the arrow even as he lept to intercept it, knowing he'd be too late, too slow…

But Kagome saw it coming and anger filled her. Eyes narrowing, she held up her hands and purple power crackled around her. As the arrow passed through it, it hissed, then dissolved.

" I won't be fooled twice!" Kagome shouted, bringing her own bow up at Kikyo, but before she can fire, a figure stepped out of the tree's between them. Close, very close. It doesn't wear a baboon hood, its face clear. Sango gasped, stepping back. Then a resolved look appeared on her face.

" That's him," Sango whispered, reaching for her Boomerang. " That's Naraku…you bastard!" She finished by releasing the boomerang at the figure.

Easily side stepping it, it let a bolt of power loose at her and Sango fell, crumpled, to the ground. Miroku yelled, then unbound his air void, aiming it at the demon wearing a prince's form…

But unexpectedly Naraku turned towards Kikyo. Miroku stopped, his prayer beads half pulled off. Naraku then pulled his katana from his side and looked at Kikyo, showing no emotion on his face.

" You were told," he said, raising it above his head, " that you had only one chance. One chance to prove that I should let you keep what you have managed to retrieve and contain of your soul. I have no need to keep such a weak ally by my side."

He let the sword down, and even though it was out of reach, Kikyo was thrown back as if by a physical force. A column of energy surrounded her, her hair flying skywards, her cloths rippling as her clay body cracked. As small stress lines appeared, they glowed white, and, as the cracks grew larger, small white balls of energy appeared, and then escaped into the dark.

" Kikyo!!" Inu-Yasha screamed, stepping foreword, but was held back by a whisper from Sango.

" No," she whispered. " She's gone. Don't risk your life for someone who's already dead."

" Bitch!" He snarled, looking down at where she was rising to her feet, burns apparent on her arms. " How can you know?! She's still a person! She's still alive!"

" No," Sango said, shaking her head, " she's not. She died and was reborn in Kagome. Don't take my advice lightly Inu-Yasha. Don't forget my brother."

Inu-Yasha stared, and then turned to look at Kagome. Her eyes were fixed on Kikyo, on herself in a way, her hands raised to her mouth. Suddenly she gasped and he turned to look at Naraku. The demon had approached the column where Kikyo stood and plunged his arm into the woman's body, causing it to crumble slowly, clay and bone falling towards the earth. Kikyo managed one ironic smile and whispered something that seemed to amuse the insane demon before she closed her eyes and surrendered. Retrieving his arm, he looked at a large white soul contained in his hands.

" I believe I'll keep this," he said, showing emotion for the first time in the form of a small smile.

" No!" Kagome shouted, leaping foreword, Inu-Yasha leaping to intercept her.

" Kagome! What?!"

" My soul!" She strained against Inu-Yasha's arms. " He's taking part of my---"

She fainted

*Flash*

Kagome walked to school, her bag on her back, her eyes skyward.

_I don't remember what happened afterwards. Sango said Inu-Yasha turned to take on Naraku, that he was mad with anger. She said that Naraku had laughed, that he said that he'd be back for the rest of it…later. That's the only reason that Inu-Yasha allowed me to come back. Why he almost insisted on it. Because Naraku can't come through the well…_

She shuddered, a nasty feeling running through her. At that moment her friends ran up to her, and laughing, she was pulled into the school…

*******************************************************************************************

Next Chapter:

Scroll Two

Confrontation


	2. Scroll Two

Scroll Two

Confrontation

*******************************************************************************************

Kagome walked through the halls of the school, which looked as normal as ever. Students stood around in the halls, since there were large dark clouds threatening to join together and ruin everyone's day, the occasional teacher scurrying down the hall.

" --looking for you Kagome."

" What?" Kagome asked, snapped out of her stupor. She'd been thinking…

" I said Hojo's been looking for you! He wanted to bring you get well presents but whenever he visited the shrine your grandpa said you were to sick, but Sota said you were off somewhere…"

Kagome groaned inwardly and let her forehead fall into her hand. This was beginning to be a typical day for her. Questions about her illness, questions about where she went when she was sick, questions about---

" When ARE you going to go on a date with Hojo anyway?"

--her love life.

She sweat-dropped. Couldn't they ever find ANYTHING else to talk about? And talk about feeding the fire if it wasn't 'ol lover boy himself. She winced inwardly; she was beginning to sound like Sango but with Inu-Yasha 'language'. 

" Higurashi-san!" Hojo came up to her with a smile and a large bundle. " I'm pleased that you were well enough to come to school today. How was your spleen surgery?"

" S-Spleen surgery?" Kagome asked, dazed by her grandfather's genius. 

" Oh! You must still be on your painkillers. Anyway, here, take this as a get well present."

Kagome slowly opened the parcel.

_I don't think I could stand another pair of shoes…_

It turned out to be a delicately carved tea set. The teapot was tiny, but exquisite, the cups beautifully carved with tiny bamboo groves etched in the sides.

Her friends made approving noises in the background as she struggled to grasp the question proposed to her with the gift.

" H-Hojo-san! I cannot accept this, it's too beautiful!"

" Please, it's nothing compared to your beauty Higurashi-san."

_Feh! He's such a sweet talker, probably not good for anything else. He couldn't protect you like I could…_ Kagome could practically hear Inu-Yasha's voice in her head.

" Hojo-san, I really cannot accept this, it's too much!" She tried to force it back towards him, but he backed away, shaking his head.

" No, no, Higurashi-san. It's a thank you for the date you went out with me on, even if you had to cut if short because of illness, and to insure others." He blushed slightly, as did she, but it only firmed her will against keeping it.

" I'm sorry, but I can't keep it. There won't be any others."

Her friends gasped. She was turning down Hojo! Cute, funny, sweet, kind, from Class B!

He frowned a little. This wasn't what he was expecting. Higurashi was always sweet and demure; she wouldn't turn him down unless---

" Are you already promised to someone else?" He asked quietly, his eyes sad.

She looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes. 

" Yes. I've been promised for a long time."

Hojo's face took on a sad look.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier? It would have been better, at least for me."

" I didn't know myself until yesterday," Kagome muttered, " and if it makes you feel better he's a big foul mouth who doesn't know when to shut up half the time and then doesn't talk enough the other half. He's got the attitude of a kicked dog with a new owner, has severe emotional problems, could never compare to you in manners and courtesy, has enough testosterone to drown a fish and I'm madly in love with him."

_If that loud mouth was around to hear me he'd probably either die of embarrassment or kill me_

Her friends immediately went into a flurry about WHO it could be, after all, she'd never told them so she must have found out only recently, which implied that she'd met him recently which means he's not from the high school…

" OH COME ON!" Kagome yelled, blushing. Her friends turned to find her alone in the hallway, Hojo having taken off, subdued. This was NOT what he'd been expecting.

Kagome was blushing furiously, partially with anger but mostly with embarrassment. " Let's just get to class!" She turned in a huff and walked down the hallway, her friends scurrying after her. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening shot across the sky, showing how cloudy it had gotten outside. Almost immediately afterwards a large amount of rain started coming down.

Kagome glanced out worriedly into the rain.

_Don't fight without me Inu-Yasha. I know you're strong…but I want to be with you, I want to fight by your side. Please, Inu-Yasha, don't fight alone, I couldn't lose you again…_

*******************************************************************************************

Scroll Three

Retrieval


	3. Scroll Three

Scroll Two

Retrieval

*******************************************************************************************

Kagome sat at her desk, watching the sensei, squirming with guilt. Partially from the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about, but mostly because of…well, she wasn't going to think about that when she had math to concentrate on.

_We're so close to completing the jewel…_

Well, so much for that little oath. Outside thunder roared and after she jumped, her eyes closed.

_But is it worth it? Should we battle for it…or just let him keep the shards he has? We have enough. We have enough for Inu-Yasha…_

" Higurashi!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked up at the teacher. He gave her an exasperated look but then a smile.

" Well done, you've scored the highest on the mock exam!"

_I'm dreaming…_

" Oh Kagome! Lucky!"

" Congratulations Kagome!"

" You rock!"

" Thank you!" Kagome said through tears. " Thank you very much."

Thunder roared outside again. Sighing, the sensei went back to his desk and stood, preparing to release the students for lunch.

" Normally the study group during lunch would be held outside but, as you can see, current weather forbids it. Thus, we will meet in this classroom. Kagome, if you would come, I'm sure that your influence would be good on the others."

" Hai Sensei." Kagome blushed looking down. She'd never thought…

BUZZ!!!

In time with a streak of lightening, the power to the school went out. The teacher immediately called for order and then asked them to sit in the nearest desk. Only occasional flashes of lightening allowed anyone to see anything.

FLASH!

The silhouette of her class, then tree limbs bare in the winter starkly outlined on the window, then darkness again.

FLASH!

A breeze came from an open window. The silhouette of a tall figure standing on the ledge outlined by several tree branches caused mass panic. Several of her classmates screamed, then the darkness came again. This time there were shrieks and the sounds of desks being hastily vacated as the students, and teacher, broke for the door. Before Kagome could take a step, a hand grabbed her round the waist and pulled her backwards. She only had time to let out a shriek before a hand slapped over her mouth.

" Shhhhh, you fool! It's me!" A hushed whisper came out of the darkness behind her.

" Inu-Yasha!" She hissed back in amazement. " What are you…"

" No time! Naraku's here! I don't know how that bastard got through…"

" HE WHAT!?!"

The lights flickered and Inu-Yasha drew her towards the broom closet in the side of the room. Voices came from the hall.

" Kagome!"

" Kagome!"

" Maybe she went down to the cafeteria."

" I bet that scare made her spine adjustment hurt…"

" Spine adjustment?" Inu-Yasha questioned quietly.

" Grandpa…" Kagome growled under her breath. " Every single time I---"

The lights went back out.

" Eeek!"

" Let's get out of here!"

Inu-Yasha snickered in the dark. That Kagome associated with such cowardly people astonished him sometimes, he could never figure out how she was able to stand them. Suddenly he scowled, though Kagome couldn't see it, but she felt his body tense.

_Inu-Yasha?_

He quickly changed direction, this time heading for the windows. Jumping up on the ledge, he took a second to cover her head with part of his over-robe. He scowled again as the breeze made him catch the scent again.

__

I smell that little Hojo bastard on her. He'd better not have touched her or I'll…

" Inu-Yasha!" A little voice hissed from the bushes. " Over here! Hurry!"

" Feh!" Inu-Yasha said, leaping from the window.

" Kagome over here!" The little voice she recognized as being Shippo yelled. " Isogu Inu-Yasha!"

" Ungrateful little brat…" Inu-Yasha muttered as he landed in the bush, letting Kagome go. Shippo immediately popped back up with an umbrella to keep Kagome dry.

" Kagome!" The little Kitsune launched himself into Kagome's arms. " Inu-Yasha was so mean! He didn't even let me get all of my tricks out of the village so I could help! I could only grab some of my leaves an my top and my---"

" Feh! We have to get back to the shrine," Inu-Yasha grumbled, " Sango and Miroku are there to."

Kagome gave him a worried look.

" Inu-Yasha…did he? Did he really?"

" Get through…yheah, he did. Bastard." Inu-Yasha glared off into the rain. " I don't know why he didn't just stick around the shrine though. I mean, if he really wants to get you so bad…"

" That's right," Kagome said, looking down. " This isn't just about the jewel anymore. He wants my…my…" She went silent for a minute.

" Kagome…" Shippo said, looking up at her.

Inu-Yasha looked at her over his shoulder for a second before turning to face them.

" Let's go," he turned around again. " We have to get back to the shrine as soon as possible. Set up defenses and stuff."

" Defenses and stuff!?" Shippo shouted from his back, already settled in. " You're really lousy at this strategy stuff. That's why we're letting Sango handle it." He added to Kagome, for they'd already taken off through the air. " She knows a lot more about how to keep demons out then the rest of us."

" You are a demon you little brat." Inu-Yasha growled, landing on a truck-cab.

" I'm a Kitsune, there's a difference," Shippo said, fluffing himself up. " We're graceful and witty, where as dog demons are smelly and foul mouthed and stupid and stubborn and boy you really do smell when you're wet don't you?"

Inu-Yasha just growled and Kagome tightened her hold around his neck.

_Inu-Yasha, you let your pride get in the way of so many things. Don't let Naraku use it in the battle that's coming. I know he'll try, but you have to be stronger then him…you have to prove yourself that way and no other_

***************************************************************************************

Scroll Four

Planning


	4. Scroll Four

Thank you to all the reviewers, especially Calendar-chan, who pointed out my grammar errors. Trust me, I too am a grammar obsessive. About the romance bit, well, in my view, it's a little hard to write a fic about those two without romance isn't it?

Scroll Four

Planning

*******************************************************************************************

All too soon they reached the shrine, having no troubles with the pouring rain or wind. Inu-Yasha was rather strong smelling when the got back though, and Sango ordered him to take a bath or he'd kill them from the stench and save Naraku the job. Growling, Inu-Yasha complied only when Kagome had said that Naraku was too much of an egotist to attack when his main opponent was using the bathroom.

" Kagome!" Sango said, after the scowling Inu-Yasha had taken off towards the bathhouse. " How are you? I was worried when Inu-Yasha said Naraku went through the well…"

" She almost had a heart attack," Miroku commented from his corner of the room, where he poking at a wall scroll. " She started yelling and demanding we get through the well immediately and what do you know if Inu-Yasha doesn't just grab Sango, Shippo-chan and myself and take off. We got into a bit of a tough spot coming through, but we managed to convince him not to shove us all through like we were going in a sausage skin."

" And when he got here he went right to your room, but you weren't there," Shippo continued for Miroku. " Miroku said he had a ca-co-conniption fit. Then Sango suggested that you might be over at that dojo you go to and I don't know the rest cause Inu-Baka took off and I was with him."

Kagome sweat dropped. " I'm fine you three, only a little damp and that can be taken care off. The most urgent thing right now is to get to a place where we can have a battle."

Sango turned around and placed a hand lightly on a wall.

" This place is thin, but it's set apart from the city. Luckily your brother, mother and grandfather were off on the trip you told us about."

" Yes," Kagome answered, standing up and looking out a window. Miroku and Shippo looked at each other, the pensive girls, back at each other and shrugged. " They were going to Hong Kong for two weeks to visit Grandpa's doctor friend. I told them I wouldn't come back and have wild parties though…"

" Wild parties?" Shippo broke in, confused. " Like the kind they have at palaces?"

" No Shippo, not those kind. Those are sophisticated, something I'd like to attend if people in my age still had them, but 'wild parties' are when a bunch of kids gets together at a house and play loud music and eat lots of food and break things and drink a lot."

" That doesn't sound like fun!" Shippo exclaimed.

" It usually isn't for the kid throwing the party after their parents find out. My mom knows I wouldn't throw any, but it's customary for the parents to give their kids a warning, even if they know they'd never do it."

Suddenly a yelp and then a snarl erupted from the bathhouse area and shortly after the sounds of splintering wood. Miroku raised his staff to prevent Kagome from rushing to find out what was wrong.

" I suspect that Inu-Yasha is having trouble with some of your modern conveniences. I will go and see if I can help."

He walked off, leaving Sango, Shippo and Kagome to wonder what situation Inu-Yasha had gotten himself into.

" I bet," Shippo started, " that that big idiot got himself in the eyes with some of that hair soap you use Kagome."

Kagome winced. She'd introduced Sango to Shampoo, and Shippo after he'd asked her what it was, but all Inu-Yasha knew was that it went in the hair. He wouldn't know to keep his eyes closed, or that it'd sting if it got in them.

The wind moaned as they all stared at the floor, leaves blowing through the open side door that led to the porch.

A squirrel came along and looked at them funny.

A car honked.

Miroku came back in.

Albeit, he was soaking, thoroughly disheveled and trying to put a serene look on his face.

" Inu-Yasha will be out in a moment." He finally announced to the waiting party. " He was having a little trouble."

" Was it the shampoo?" Kagome asked, wondering if Inu-Yasha was going to come in claiming she's blinded him.

_He's going to kill me…_

" No, it wasn't the hair soap. Don't worry, it's all worked out now."

_Well, what was it then!?_

" Ah, here he comes now." Miroku sat down as a thoroughly wet, yet clean, Inu-Yasha emerged and sat down at the table. He was wearing a heavy scowl and glared at Miroku whenever he thought no one was looking.

" I've checked out the area," Sango said, ignoring the fuming demon. " It's a good area. It's removed from where innocents might get drawn into the battle and it's got enough open space to fight in. There aren't any walls, which I don't like, but we can do without, and there are areas where we can take up defensive positions. Kagome, I think the holy woods would be a good place to retreat to if the battle gets too rough."

" Holy woods?" Shippo asked, munching on a rice cracker. " Where are they?"

" They're out behind the house a bit," Kagome said, handing a bowl of rice crackers to Inu-Yasha. " You know the woods where I found Inu-Yasha?"

" Mmhmm," Shippo said, stealing another snack and getting whapped over the head by Inu-Yasha.

" Well, the woods behind the house are the trees who were part of that forest. They're called the Holy woods because anything you make from the wood there is supposed to ward off evil and to give good luck."

" Why don't you just call them the Luck trees then?" Inu-Yasha asked, still glaring.

" Because that's not what they're called! There's a legend of a miko who died there, it wasn't Kikyo, I checked, who had amazing powers but she died and her love slew himself to be with her in death. **I** think it's romantic."

" You would unless it was you!" Inu-Yasha glared back. " There's nothing noble about dying. It's all pain and agony and blood. Even in that 'romantic' tale they didn't die in peace, but in battle. There's nothing noble about that except for honor."

" You are insensitive Inu-Yasha!"

_And you're worried and nervous and…_

" Feh! At least I'm not worthless in battle!"

They looked at each other for about five second.

" Sumimasen," Kagome chimed. They stood up, walked out of the room and closed the door. After they had walked into a room down the hall and had locked the western style door behind them Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her close.

" I don't like stories with miko's who die in them," he whispered into her hair. " I've had it happen to me once, which was once too often, and then I was stupid enough to go ahead and fall in love all over again."

" I am the same soul you idiot," Kagome hissed into his gi. " You are such a baka sometimes…"

_Don't let this be that last battle. If it means losing him, I'll gladly fight youkai everyday if he just survives this_

" Kagome," Inu-Yasha talked into her hair, " what'll we do after the battle? After we've completed the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome was silent for a while before drawing away from him and sitting down on the floor, knee's drawn up to her chest. She smiled up at him.

" When the time comes, I'm sure we'll know exactly what to do. After all, we're soul mates--"

Inu-Yasha squatted down and looked at her, his amber eyes serious.

" Kagome…if anything, what if, in the battle…"

" Nothing's going to happen," Kagome yelled, getting to her knees and yelling into his face, " and even if it did we'd find a way to be together! It happened before, remember, and I found a way back to you!"

Inu-Yasha drew her in for another embrace. " Baka on'na. I don't know if I could lose you again. Losing Kikyo, it almost…when I found out that she was dead…"

Kagome pushed away and looked him straight in the face. 

The scene changed to the outside of the house, serene except for the sudden screeching of,

" BAKA!"

In the other room Miroku and Shippo flinched and Sango laughed.

" What?!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, taken aback by the force of her anger. " What did I say?"

" How many times," Kagome said, gritting her teeth and getting right in his face, " are we going to have to have the ' I remember most of my Kikyo memories now' talk? She and I are the same person. It's like you're talking to me about me!"

" Feh! You don't have to get so defensive! How long has it been since you've gotten those back, a week? How do you expect me to make the switch from two different people to one person in that amount of time?"

" I don't know!"

" Feh!"

" Inu-Yasha, let's just go to the others, I think that would be the best---"

Inu-Yasha had grabbed her again, pulling her down with him into a sitting position. Though he didn't hug her against him, he held her hands and looked her in the eyes.

" Let's wait. We don't know when Naraku will attack, and we don't get to be alone very often, so let's just wait for a little while. We can talk, or we can sit or we can do anything you want."

" Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said, her head bowed and her eyes hidden by her bangs. " I know that we haven't had a lot of time to work things out…"

" What's to work out?" Inu-Yasha said, cutting in, grabbing her shoulders. " We already had our big mushy moment and we can't afford to have another one until this is over!" He clenched his fist. " I want to get that bastard for stealing your soul. He makes me sick…what?"

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome in alarm. Her eyes were hidden but an eyebrow was twitching. Her fist came up to her face and she looked him in the eye. 

" MUSHY MOMENT!!!"

" What!?"

" USWARI!"

Cut back to the room with the others.

" He's going to be feeling that one for a while," Miroku commented, sipping his tea.

" I hope not," Sango said, looking towards the door.

" Why not," Miroku asked, putting his cup down and taking up his staff.

" Because Naraku's here."

*******************************************************************************************

Scroll Five

Separation

Please be patient for my next chapter, it might be a couple of days because I'm moving. I hope to have it done by Wednesday at the latest.

Uswari- Suwaru is the spelling of sit that I could find. I decided that I was going by my own ears then what some supposed wise person I don't even know put down in a book that doesn't even mention anime characters.

On'na - girl, woman

Seppuku - Ritual suicide, something I'm going to do if I can't get my hands on the Kenshin OVA or Inu-Yasha movie, both of which are coming out in Japan this month. Does anybody know where I can get some good fan-subs? Accurate ones, that don't fuzz with digital static? E-mail me please if you do. I know enough Japanese to tell if they actually are saying the things that the fan-subs say they're saying, but not enough for the specific details. I can understand and translate things like, ' Hey Jim, lets go save the world and then get drunk', but not, ' The history lesson you are about to receive started in the year 1600 and the Hitokiri who was responsible for…' It drives me nuts when I get a fan-sub that I know isn't accurate.


	5. Scroll Five

Ainoko subeke dewa bishounen!

(Half-breeds are hot guys!)

Scroll Five

Separation

*******************************************************************************************

Kagome had tensed, staring at the door leading to the porch as Inu-Yasha pulled himself off the floor.

" He's here," she said to Inu-Yasha, not taking her eyes off the door.

" Feh, he has the worst timing…" Inu-Yasha growled, putting his hand on the sheath of his sword.

In the other room, Shippo slipped open the side door and ran down the hallway to the room Inu-Yasha and Kagome were in. When he tried to open the door and found it locked, he pounded his tiny fists on it until it opened suddenly, spilling him onto Inu-Yasha's feet.

" What do you want you little pest?"

" He's here!" Shippo hissed at Inu-Yasha, leaping onto Kagome's arms and pointing at the door. " Sango and Miroku say you should get in there so we can have a good defensive position."

" Feh! When did we get into the defensive? Offensive has always been good enough for me!"

Kagome sweat-dropped. 

" Ano, Inu-Yasha, that doesn't sound quite right..."

" Kagome! Inu-Yasha! What's keeping you?" Miroku's voice yelled from down the hall. 

Grabbing Kagome, and subsequently, Shippo, Inu-Yasha ran down the hall, into the eating room with Sango and Miroku, and walked over to the sliding door that led to the courtyard. Placing Kagome down besides him, he stepped out into the bright courtyard and sniffed.

" He's not close enough for me to smell yet…"

" Or he's just masking it well. I can sense him nearby. He's not even trying anymore…behind that tree!" Kagome pointed to a large tree in the yard and the air around it darkened and shimmered. Shippo shivered looking at it and Kirari hissed, changing into her full sized form.

_How did he get through the well? What's he planning? What does he want!?_ Kagome's brow furrowed as she stared at the dark tree, wishing suddenly for a regular youkai, a giant spider or something, anything but this monster. 

" Come on out!" She called out suddenly, startling everyone. " This is needless, what do you want to accomplish by this?"

Deep silence was her answer.

" You bastard! Come out if you want to fight!" Inu-Yasha yelled, drawing the Tetsuaiga from its sheath.

" That would be most unwise," a voice said from the tree. " Perhaps you'd like to destroy Kikyo's reincarnations soul along with me?"

" Feh! This sword won't hurt humans or their souls, that's the beauty of it."

" I see that you still don't understand the situation," Naraku said, stepping out from the shadows. " Only death can come from that sword."

" That's what you think!" Sango said, pulling her boomerang off her back and getting into a battle position. " It can come from me too! I have a village to avenge! My family's honor rests on me!"

" Foolish girl! You mean nothing to me and you know it."

" You'll see what a foolish girl I am!" Sango said, drawing her boomerang back to release a devastating blow but before she could Miroku began to unwrap his air-void and spoke.

" I have my own reasons for wanting you dead. I will have a son who will grow up knowing a full life," he yelled, drawing the last bead off and letting the full power of the air-void hit Naraku.

But Naraku looked at him, unimpressed as objects went flying past him into the void.

" You fool. Did you honestly think that I could be defeated with a curse that I myself put on your family? You are dimmer then you appear."

" Well eat this!" Sango said, whipping her boomerang out and letting it fly. It sailed through the air, but Naraku simply moved to the side, and then out of the way again as it came back through.

" You make this needlessly difficult," Naraku said, looking down at them through his thick bangs. " You need not lose your lives here. I want only the girl and the jewel."

" Never going to happen," Inu-Yasha growled, clenching his claws. " I'm not going to let you touch either one of them!"

" Wait! Inu-Yasha, let me have one more chance," Sango yelled, releasing her boomerang again, but this time Kirari snapped her tail and set the giant weapon on fire. Glowing with more then a mortal flame, Sango let it fly again. This time, however, it was too fast to be seen except for a golden smear that sliced across the yard, through one of Naraku's arms, and back to her in less then an instant.

" My special surprise!" Sango said triumphantly. " I'm not going to die without taking you with me!" 

" You're not going to die at all," Miroku said, stepping up behind her and unleashing his air-void again. " Let's get rid of this throwback once and for all."

" Houshi…"

" Let's go, with my void, and your special trick, we can distract him long enough to let Inu-Yasha get a few in."

" Hai, iku masho!"

" Boomerang Bone!"

" Air Rip!"

" Fools…"

The attacks didn't touch Naraku. He simply fazed out, leaving Sango looking around, her head twisted to see if he was behind her.

" Watch out!" Miroku yelled, rushing towards her with his hand outstretched.

CCCRRRIIIPPPP

Sango looked down slowly, the pressure that had suddenly appeared in her chest almost unbearable. The sight that greeted her eyes was not a pretty one. A hand had punched through her battle armor, covered in blood.

_No, not like this. I have to avenge…_

Her last thought cut off as the hand was pulled violently back through her chest. Her eyes closed slowly and she could no longer see Miroku rushing Naraku in a rage, his eyes white with fury.

" DIE YOU BASTARD!" Miroku screamed, lashing out with his staff. Inu-Yasha was behind Naraku in an instant, sweeping at him with his deadly claws as Kagome took careful aim with her bow.

_Sango can't be dead_ Kagome thought dully, but as she looked over at the crumpled body lying there, she couldn't doubt it. Shippo was shaking Sango's shoulder gently, his big eyes filled with tears and Kirari nuzzling her shoulder.

" Sango, Sango, wake up, please wake up. You can't die like this. This is how…this is how…Oka'a-san died. Please don't leave me and make me have to deal with the lecher and dog demon all by myself. Kagome's too nice to them. You and Kagome were like my…Please don't die Sango…"

Kagome could hear little snatches of the Kitsune's talk and it strengthened her resolve to kill Naraku. " Shin'ne, Naraku…" she whispered as she unleashed an arrow at the demon, who had warded off both Inu-Yasha's and Miroku's attacks. Her arrow sped through the air, encountered his barrier, and in a crackle of sparks, went through it, lodging in his shoulder. Her arrow glowed, and then started to pulse with a strange light. The clothes surrounding it started to peel back and turn black as her powers attempted to purify his body.

Naraku reached up slowly, his eyes all the while on Kagome, and wrenched out the arrow.

" It was time I claimed you anyway…" he said quietly, stretching a hand out towards her, energy crackling on his finger tips, then ripping through the air towards her.

" Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed, racing towards her, painfully slow…

The energy bolt slammed into the small body that had been hurled into its path, flipping it over and over, to slam into Kagome's chest, knocking her backwards.

Kagome cradled Shippo's body in her arms. " Shippo…Shippo-chan, doushite? Doushite!?"

" Ka-gome," the little fox boy whispered, " you're the only one who has any chance of defeating that bastard…you couldn't die yet…and I'll be…with Sango-one'e-san…"

" SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed, curling her body around his, knowing he'd used his Kitsune powers to block the blast along with his body, using up all his strength.

" You BASTARD!" In-Yasha yelled, slamming Tetsuaiga into the shield around Naraku, causing it to buckle, sparks hissing in every direction.

" Fool, I want only the shards and the girl…and your death. How foolish to hand me the thing that I want so badly…" Naraku stretched a hand out towards Inu-Yasha, energy flowing from it, but Inu-Yasha leaped out of the way. As Inu-Yasha rolled to a halt, he saw arrow after arrow nail into Naraku, weakening the demon, but not stopping him.

" You make this needlessly prolonged…" Naraku said, wrenching the arrows out of his body. 

" Bastard…" Kagome growled. Inu-Yasha turned to look at her, shocked at the anger in her eyes, the absolute rage, and the dryness. Not a tear slipped down her cheeks as she stared at the prince shaped demon. " I'll have your skin on my wall!" She fired another arrow at him, but he sprang towards the well house.

" You'll have to do it in my time then, little miko, for after I've killed you the well will break. Follow me…" Naraku smashed through the wall of the small shrine, and as the couple watched, pulled out of his chest a white ball of energy.

" Owww," Kagome groaned, gasping and grabbing her chest involuntarily. Inu-Yasha looked at her quickly then back to Naraku. The demon jumped into the well, the hand that clutched the white energy in front of him. The blue energy that always encased Inu-Yasha and Kagome opened up as part of Kagome's soul touched it.

" Inu-Yasha…look to Sango-san," Kagome ordered, sinking to her knees.

" Where's Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking around the courtyard. He caught a glimpse of robes lying in some bushes. 

" Inu-Yasha-sama!" A little voice cried from that direction. " Miroku-san is gravely hurt! You must hurry!"

" It's Myouga," Kagome said as she picked Shippo off the ground and walked inside the house.

" My lord! An energy attack of Naraku's hit him! He thought Naraku was distracted by the arrow but he wasn't and---"

" Shut up! Come on, I have to get him inside. We'll call those emergency people of Kagome's and get him treated, meanwhile, Kami he's heavy."

Inu-Yasha gently lifted up the unconscious and badly bruised Miroku. He had clenched his staff till his knuckles were white and no amount of Inu-Yasha's prying would make his hand release it. Tears had dried on his cheeks, and he'd apparently bitten something because there was a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

" Poor man," Inu-Yasha muttered as he walked inside, having sent Myouga to check on Sango. " He was in love, he hid it, but I know he was…to watch her die…"

After dropping Miroku off, and seeing that Kagome was calling the paramedic's, he went out and retrieved Sango's body, bringing it back in and placing it down next to Shippo. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as he looked at the still form of the little Kitsune. He'd been like a little brother, albeit, an annoying one. He squatted down next to the small, still form and patted the kid on the head.

" I'll avenge you Shippo," he muttered, " and I'll use the jewel to bring you guys back. If I can I'll do it."

" Inu-Yasha," Kagome's voice said behind him. He turned and saw she was dressed in the miko/battle outfit that she'd gotten from the cave in Sango's village. Over her back she had a full quiver of arrows and her bow. Kagome walked over to Shippo and Sango and squatted like Inu-Yasha and reached out a tentative hand. " My friends said they'd be over in a couple of minutes. I…I told them a little bit about this…I told them to watch over Miroku. They'll be here any minute. Suka-chan lives only down the road from here." She swallowed back tears as she ran her hands over Sango's face. " She was the only girl friend I had that knew everything that was going on, that was a part of it, that was there with me…and Shippo…" She swallowed again, anger beginning to grow in her eyes. " He was…he was like Sota to me. He was my little brother…"

Kagome stood up suddenly, scooping Shippo's body into her arms, and turned and walked towards the door. " Come on Inu-Yasha, I can hear Suka's voice and the sirens in the distance. We have some people to avenge…"

Inu-Yasha picked Sango up carefully and carried her with him into the well. As they jumped in, Inu-Yasha got a good look at Kagome. Her hair flying up around her head, her eyes determined yet sad. He'd seen those eyes before, he realized. They were the eyes that Kikyo had always worn. They spoke of pain and loss, yet a deep and smoldering need to avenge, to cause pain where others had…they spoke of vengeance.

*******************************************************************************************

Scroll Six

Desperation

*Sniffles*

Shippo-chan…Sango-chan

*Shouts at the sky*

WHO WILL BE NEXT!

*Sobs*


	6. Scroll Six

Sorry for the...three year...delay.

I suck, and I apologize for those who enjoyed it and were left hanging. I hope I can still write with the skill that will give you the same level of enjoyment

And since word pad doesn't seem to like it when I use the normal seperation markers, I'll be keeping the notes seperate via:

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

The scene at the well was deceptive. The sky was blue and white butterflies slowly danced across the clearing. What it didn't show was the horrible smell of blood that washed across InuYasha's nose and made him instantly sick.

There was only one village close by to supply the quantity of the smell.

Looking at InuYasha as he placed Sango on the ground, Kagome knew something was wrong. Closing her eyes, she reached out and pulled InuYasha against her, pressing Shippo's still warm body against her chest. She rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

" We," she said in a small voice, " have another problem don't we?"

Kagome... 

InuYasha looked down at her and placed a hand upon her shoulder and pushed her back a little.

" I can't be sure Kagome. I can't be sure but I think we do."

Kagome looked into his eyes.

Oh InuYasha, you look so tired 

She reached up and cupped his face, looking into his eyes before turning them down to the small body craddled in her arms.

" I'd like to bury Shippo and Sango before we finish this. They deserve..." her voice caught, " they deserves to rest now."

InuYasha took her hand and led her to the god tree.

" It exists in your time Kagome. That means it survives what's next. I think they'd like to be near something that lasts till your time."

Kagome nodded. Kneeling down together, they started the process of letting their friends go.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Yes, yes, it's not really a chapter. More like taping my toe into bathwater to see if it's still warm. Honestly? I think it is, so I think I'm going to be writing more. But the longer chapters will be in a few days once I get them written out and edited.


	7. Scroll Seven

The village lay before them. The fields around the village sparkled under the light of the bright sun

The paths between the fields were red with dried blood and bodies floated in the water and smoke clearly rose against the hills from the ruins of the village in the distance.

InuYasha's mouth set, grinding his teeth together slowly as he considered what had become an adopted home for him. The one place he was able to walk around. The one place that everyone knew him and didn't seem to care about his state as a hanyou. It was gone. Splinters where walls were, blood and gore where the mothers did their laundry. Tattered bodies of adult and child in the ruins and streets.

..._Naraku...I'll drag your soul with me into hell if I have to_

Kagome stepped foreword and InuYasha walked with her. He stopped as she dropped to her knees next to the first body and said a brief prayer for it. The next one and all the others got the same treatment, a prayer and a moment of silence. It took a long time to get up to the village, and there Kagome went to Kaede's hut and was silent.

_InuYasha...I need you to help me take revenge for all of this...I need your support. I can't face this much death alone_

Kagome, suprised from her thoughts, looked at InuYasha as he stepped foreword and started sifting through the wreckage.

" InuYasha?"

He turned and looked at her, his mouth in a firm set line. " Kaede's in there. Dead, but she was the closest I got to family back then..." he stopped and looked away, his mouth working to find the words. " I owe her...something decent."

He turned back and continued to lift the wreckage slowly. Kagome sat there for a second before heading foreword and helping him lift once solid beams and weighing stones from the pile. Slowly they worked their way down to Kaede's old body. Shattered arrows lay in her hand, showing she'd been out the door to fight when the building and dropped upon her. Blood trickled from the corner of one eye and her mouth but otherwise she appeared to be unmarked.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. " She died almost instantly," she whispered, reaching her hand out to close the now empty eyes that stared at nothing.

" What...how can you tell?"

" There's no bruising," Kagome whispered, gingerly pulling the old hands free from the arrows and upon her chest. " Her body didn't even have time to bruise before her heart stopped. I can only..." she stopped, her breathe coming in faster as her body sought to sob and she fought it off, " I can only hope she didn't feel too much pain before..." she couldn't finish. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him and held her against his chest.

" We'll kill him Kagome."

" Yes."

Scene change

InuYasha came back from digging the grave hole for Kaede. They'd get other villagers to help dig the many other graves needed later, but Kaede was closer to them all and needed to be put to rest before they could face the challenge ahead.

Both could feel Naraku out there, watching silently from the trees and his evil miasma occasionally wafted in from whichever direction the wind was blowing. Not even bothering to hide himself now, his deep chuckled could be heard between the grunts as InuYasha tossed mounds of dirt over his shoulder.

Kagome wrapped Kaede's hands in soft cloth and straightend the old womans hair.

" Little sister..." She smiled and laughed a bit. Taking a deep breathe she forced the tears back again. " It feels odd to say little sister. Kikyou's memories are mine now. I'm whole again and I know you're my precious baby sister but at the same time when I showed up you were like a mother to me. How lucky I was," she slipped Kaede's arm through the slightly dirty white burial kimono. " I don't know what I did to deserve such a devouted family member. I don't know how I would have gotten along without you. Thank you."

She laid Kaede's old body down slowly, her head resting on a pillow retrieved from the house.

Walking over to InuYasha, she sat at the edge of the hole.

" She's ready InuYasha. I'll watch for him from here, you go say your goodbyes."

InuYasha stood up, his face darker and more unreadable then Kagome had ever seen it. He put down the splintered lumber he'd been using as a shovel and dusted his now bruised and scratched hands on his robe.

_InuYasha..._

She stared out at the forest. Out there was the creature that had killed three if not four of their loyal friends. Killed because of sick ambition and greed. Twisted desire had led to this creature. A desire for her.

Guilt stabbed her hard and swift in the gut.

_If only I hadn't helped him. I could have let him rot. His body would have died. And maybe he would have become youkai anyway, but he'd never have desired with such passion if he'd never met me!_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Thinking that now was pointless. What happened had happened, and as the well showed no inclinations to take her back before the unfortunate encounter, there was no way to change it.

Hearing steps she looked up at InuYasha as he carried Kaede's body to the hole. Kagome stood and stepped aside as InuYasha decended into the ground with Kaede and gently put her body on the dirt floor. Standing up he stepped out of the grave and stepped next to Kagome.

" I know it's not a fancy funeral or anything," he said to the still body, " but it's the best we can do for you right now. I hope you'll be okay with it until we can bring you the proper stuff." He glanced at Kagome and his eyes were wet. She took his hand.

" We love you Kaede. We wish you well in Heaven. Look after...look after Shippo and Sango for us? And Miroku too if he's there. You always were able to keep them in line."

The breeze wafted past them gently as they both sat looking silently at the last member of their group. All the others were gone, the two of them soaked in the vast realization that they were the only thing standing between Naraku and the rest of Japan.

Silently InuYasha started pushing dirt back in. Kaede's hair came undone from it's loose bun as the soil fell on her head and slid to her shoulders.

Kagome picked up the makeshift shovel and started slowly piling more dirt in until they'd filled the space. Taking the shovel and placing it as a makeshift grave marker, Kagome took InuYasha's hand and squeezed it tightly.

" Let's finish this."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

So far so good? Well even if it's not I want to finish this sucker.

Still messing around with Word pad (I miss Word) but it seems to be coming together.


	8. Scroll Eight

Walking away from the village, Kagome reached out and grasped InuYasha's hand. He squeezed it experimentally and looked at her, his eyes feeling even more sorrow at the site that greeted him. Her eyes were lined and had dark circles around them. Dirt and soot smudged her cheeks and forehead, traced through with lines from where tears had managed to escape. His heart wrenched as the thought that she might not be seeing her family again.

Kagome, finding InuYasha's expressions more readable now, forced a wane smile and squeezed it back.

" I'm fine InuYasha."

He nodded. It was a lie, neither of them were fine but there was little they could do but focus on revenging their friends and protecting everyone from Naraku's sinister ideals. What counted now was taking Naraku down as fast as possible. He couldn't, he wouldn't, entertain the thought of losing Kagome. He had to think, he had to learn from all their losses and figure out Naraku's weak spot. Obviously soil from the cave was one thing, but shots at the main body, while devestating to it, had failed to kill Naraku off.

" The head," InuYasha said softly, turning to Kagome. " If we get him in his head he will die. We just have to figure out a way to shoot him there without him defending."

" Well," Kagome pondered silently for a moment, " the obvious solution would be to shoot from many directions at once. But we don't have the time to setup something like that and lure him into it."

She was silent for a moment before sighing.

" I guess, for now, we'll have to rely on our aim. If I can't hit him, then maybe you can. We'll just have to give it our best."

InuYasha nodded, and then pulled a long blade from his sleeve.

" You need something to cut anything he might throw at you. I...," he was stopped by Kagome interrupting him.

" I'll be okay," she took the knife, " I'm not as good with it as a bow, but I should be okay." She stopped for a moment and looked down before she set her jaw and looked at him firmly. " If one of us dies InuYasha-"

" No! That's not an option!"

" If one of us dies," she continued, " then the other can't get distracted. We have to finish the job this time, there's no room for error. We know he can travel through the well now. If we don't stop him then he'll go foreword and there's nothing in that age that would have the slightest effect on him. Please," her eyes filled with sorrow, " please promise me you'll not get distracted if I go down."

InuYasha's head snapped to the side and he clenched her hand tightly.

" I can't promise the impossible Kagome," he said after a few moments of silence. " I can't promise that because..." he stopped and looked at her.

For a brief moment he stared at her before he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

Leaning his head foreword he strengthend his grip around her waist.

" I love you Kagome. I love you too much to not be hurt," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome leaned into him and kissed him. Softly at first, their lips barely touching, but with more intensity with every second. Opening her eyes, Kagome looked into the yellow eyes that were looking back at her. They stayed like that for a moment before Kagome pulled back slightly and gave him a stronger smile.

" We can do this," she whispered while reaching up to mess with his ears, " we'll defeat him and we'll both be fine."

He wrapped his arms around her again, crushing her against his chest.

" When we do," he said softly into her ear, " stay with me. Please."

Her eyes widened. Reaching her arms out she placed them around his waist and set her head on his shoulder.

_You silly fool, how could I say no?_

" Yes," she whispered softly into his hair, " of course I will."

He clasped her tighter, his hands trembling. Everything in his body screamed to send her away and protect her from the fight to come, but he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku himself. He needed her or they'd both be unlikely to survive.

" I don't know how I'm going to build you a house," he said.

_ I knew it...this is my marriage proposal. Time to shove InuYasha in a tux with roses fantasy out of my head_

VvVvVvVv

Scene change

VvVvVvVv

The forest had gone silent. The birds were either lying stiff and dead on the forest floor or gone. The trees seemed somehow limp and the leaves of all the bushes were wilted around the edges. A soft chuckle came out of the forest, always taunting them and drawing them further in.

" How kind of you InuYasha," the voice echoed around them as multiple Naraku's appeared from the tree's around them, " to bring me what I desire. I'll have to thank you when I'm done."

" You fucking bastard," InuYasha growled, pulling his sword out. " What's wrong, can't even show your real face to us you fucking coward!"

A chuckle was the only response as the puppets leapt at them.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

See! Romance is there. It's right there...amidst the death and scary 'will they survive' stuff.


	9. Scroll Nine

There wasn't any time to protect each other, tentacles shot at them from all directions with the occasional demon part laced in. Proof the real Naraku was nearby, no doubt preparing to take the rest of Kagome's soul.

The thought created a growl deep in InuYasha's throat as he alternated between slashing with his sword and his claws. The entire forest seemed to be a mass of brown root like objects with long snake like youkai occasionally snapping at him. The brief scent of Kagome's blood came to him and he yelled her name.

" I'm fine," came the muffled exclamation from a surprisingly short distance away, " he just nicked me."

A dark chuckle rose from all the puppets.

" Your bitch will be mine InuYasha."

He saw red

VvVvVvVvVv

Kagome fought harder to reach InuYasha. Her purifying arrows worked but the destroyed flesh was soon replaced by more. Every puppet gone was replaced.

He must have stockpiled them. How is he controlling them all? He should be weakened by separating his mind so much!

Another line of red appeared on her legs, blood slowly oozing down.

Dammit! Forget the arrows

She pulled out the knife. She wasn't sure she would be able to use it like her arrows or only as a regular knife but she had to try.

VvVvVvVvVv

InuYasha snarled and whirled, slicing in half puppets and demons left and right. He had to reach Kagome but in the mess he couldn't see her and the smell of demon and Naraku blotted out any smell of her except for whiffs.

" I'll take her soul," a puppet got right up next to him, " and while her body lies there empty I'll have it as well."

InuYasha slashed it in to, wanting to scream in rage.

" Kagome," he yelled desperately, " where are you?"

VvVvVvVvVv

" I'm over here InuYasha," Kagome yelled, slowly being overwhelmed. Her knife had some effect but not as much as the arrows and it appeared that mere cutting wasn't going to work.

Suddenly a demon slapped her against a tree and she yelped in pain. Before she knew it she was wrapped completely, even her face covered.

She screamed his name.

VvVvVvVvVv

More and more demons, some of them a part of Naraku and some of them not, swarmed him. He blew away hundreds and before the energy was even gone more popped up.

Oh gods no!

Icy fear gripped him as the smell of Kagome's blood washed over him unexpectedly and he heard his name called and then silence.

" Kagome! Kagome!"

" She's mine now," another of Naraku's puppets spoke to him, " My human heart can appease itself with her body and I shall appease myself with her power."

A slashing claw brought the puppet down as InuYasha ran foreword panicked. Flashes of brown came snaking up and entangled his legs but before he could regain his balance his sword was flung from his hand by a piercing bite. A puppet stepped foreword as InuYasha became thoroughly bound and strapped the now untransformed Tetsiga to InuYasha's back.

" Can't have you transforming now can we," a low voice came from the side. Whipping his head around InuYasha saw the dark hair and piercing eyes of the real Naraku as he stepped from the shadows.

VvVvVvVvVv

Pain

Kagome's world was pain and crushing pressure. She could feel each rib in her chest bend and then snap, and her knee joints creeked and then started to pop.

Pain

The pressure eased unexpectedly and she felt herself drop to the ground. Her hand still clutched the arrows she had been attempting to use to free herself but her mind was too dazed to put them to use.

She felt a large cold object coil around her again and pick her up.

VvVvVvVvVv

InuYasha attempted to yell, but a knob of Naraku's flesh and squirmed into his mouth and immediately swelled to the point of dislocating InuYasha's jaw. Yellow eyes widened as the limp form of Kagome was yanked foreword. Struggling viciously against his bonds his eyes teared he saw the various lines and cuts, dark purple bruises on almost every available section of skin.

She brought her head up to see herself being brought face to face with Naraku.

She lashed out. There was no thought there was only instinct and her first instinct was that she had to get Naraku away from her. She lashed out with her hand to slap him. The pain as one of Naraku's tentacles peirced her right forearm was so intense that Kagome couldn't even scream. The long brown tube immediately swelled, bending the two bones outward until they snapped and her lower arm exploded in a spray of flesh. She tried to process what had happened but could only stare blankly at the ruined flesh of her lower arm.

InuYasha screamed in anger as he strained against the binds holding him to the tree. Strained until, one by one, they snapped and he was free. He rushed towards Kagome, ripping apart everything that stood in his path. Brown appendages latched onto his legs, tripping him unexpectedly.

" Now now," Naraku smiled as InuYasha was slammed into the tree, and his sword, again. " Such an uncivilized display. I will deal with that offense soon enough."

" Kagome," InuYasha yelled, his eyes leaking tears as Kagome went limp. Her arm dripped blood heavily and Naraku brought her closer for the final blow.

Naraku smiled with a sinister pleasure. The culmination of all his plans was here, hanging from his grasp. Inside that weak ugly human was the one thing that could give him the world on a platter. He reached one of his human hands foreword to take it. He could almost feel the act he was about to do. He desired nothing more then to reach into her chest and rip the steal beating heart from her body to free her soul for his taking. His hand touched her chest.

And something plunged into his right ear. Her left was clenched around the arrows she'd stop using in favor of the knife. She'd slammed all of them into the side of his head, her eyes closed tightly as she willed them to purify everything they touched. Every ounce of energy she had left she threw into his body.

Naraku screamed in rage as his head started to fray and come apart. He shoved his hand foreword to slice up her chest but was off balance and cut her stomach. Dark red blood oozing from her stomach and angry brown eyes were the last thing he saw.

InuYasha dropped to the ground as the fleshy appendages that held him started disintegrating. He rushed to Kagome, leaping over writhing demon bits and slowly transforming piles of sludge to the pile of green and white that lay near the steaming, hissing remains. He searched desperately for a sign of life from a body that gave every indication of having been drained dry.

There. The bloody stump of her arm was still bleeding. He gathered her up in his arms and prepared to leap away before a hand grasped the front of his robes.

" Wait, InuYasha," Kagome gulped out without opening her eyes, " the jewel. We cannot leave it. To your right..."

He could have cared less but the practical side of him took over and he carried her over to where she had pointed. It took him but a moment to find the one piece of Naraku that hadn't turned to a pile of black poison. Reaching into it he extracted the jewel with a plopping noise from the flesh, he leapt into the air.

" I'm taking you home Kagome," he whispered as he lept twice, three times into the air until he was at the well. He hadn't realized they were so close but of course Naraku would have wanted to be close to his link into the future when he was victorious. Long moments passed once he entered the well and as soon as they emerged at the bottom once again and he was leaping out of the well house.

Directly into a mass of police tape. Officers were scattered around the wide open shrine and all turned to look at the loud noise caused by the splintering well house door.

He lept into the air ignoring the shouts that erupted. He knew where the hospital was, he'd had Kagome tell him about it at one point when she was visiting Sota's friend. Such knowledge could prove useful and it was now. It wasn't as well located as the well however and would take more then a few moments to reach. He could feel Kagome's weak pulse falter against his hand holding onto the stump of her arm and his own heart lept in fear. The fear of losing Kagome had always been strong but the panic that touched him now as he could feel her sliding away from him was beyond description.

There. He landed on a building near by and searched for an entrance. The place where the ambulances that Kagome had also told him about would be the best place. They could fix her. They had to fix her. Victory would be hollow with no one to share it with. His eyes spotted a red and white van pull around to the side and he followed it quickly to the entrance.

vVvVvVv

The noise the bay doors made as they slid open caused the nurse to look up, ready for the usual banter with the ambulance driver. The site that greeted her however was anything but the usual.

" Help her!"

Yellow eyes looked into hers for a long moment before she looked down and gaped in horror. A girl in a school outfit sliced to ribbons and covered in blood. One of her arms appeared to have been ripped off. Her brain commented in a off-handed sort of way that his red outfit was why she hadn't realized he was covered in blood before her training kicked in.

" Put her over here," she yelled, rushing to a stretcher and yelling down the hallway in a frantic voice for doctors. Once the girl was lying down she started trying to stop the blood that was oozing quickly from a wound that look half burned. In a few long moments she was assisted by the doctors summoned from a nearby patent's side. She looked up only briefly to see that the boy was no longer there but a long bloody trail of footprints led outside.

VvVvVvVvVvV

Decided to revamp/flesh out the ending, I didn't like how rushed it seemed.


	10. Scroll Ten

The leaves let sunlight tinkle through to fall in random patterns on his face. He winced a little as a stray beam hit him directly in the eye. It was late summer now and the afternoons weren't as balmy as they'd used to be.

" InuYasha," a soft voice said from the bottom of the trunk, " I know you're up there. Come down and have lunch."

He looked down at Kagome in concern. She was dressed in a miko's outfit, her hair pulled back and her right sleeve flapping limply in the breeze and despite being seated in a small metal chair contraption she wore a small smile on her face.

Time had passed since the battle and InuYasha still wouldn't smile. He couldn't. He turned his gaze upwards and stared at the sky reliving the events in his head.

Kagome continued to look up at him for a few moments and mustered a stern tone.

" I know you're not going to make me come up there after you," she said in her old bossy tone.

" What a gentlemen, not coming down when his lady asks him...and nicely too!"

He slid off his branch to land lightly on his feet next to her and knelt at her feet. She reached out with her left hand and stroked his cheek.

" You don't take care of yourself," she said softly, looking at him with concern. " You've worked so hard and then you don't eat and you don't sleep."

He leaned foreword and kissed her, pressing his lips softly against hers for a few long moments before pulling back and standing up and taking hold of the handles on the back of her chair. " You're right," he commented as he started pushing her back towards the small house he'd built in the weeks while she'd been in the hospital and then while she was staying in her time recovering. " I'll have to be careful to not cause you to worry."

" That's right," she smiled a bit, " because in a few days I'm going to graduate to a crutch for my ankle and I'll be able to chase you down and kick your butt if you do."

" You wouldn't be able to catch me like that," he commented absently as he steered her around a bumpy section of ground. " You'd still be slow as usual."

Kagome looked up at him happily. She'd been able to get her grief over the deaths of her friends out while staying in the hospital and with her mother but InuYasha'd been alone and refused to talk with her about it in even the slightest sense. The ability to banter a little was a good sign.

" Oh I don't think I'll have to worry about that," she reached up and stroked one of his hands absently. " After all I can s.i.t. you any time I please."

" Woman!" He looked at her in fake shock. " Only a demon is capable of such cruelty."

The entered the house, pushing aside the hanging bamboo screen and blinking against the sudden change in light. " Speaking of cruelty," she wrapped her arm around his neck as he lifted her from her chair and walked to settle her on their bed, " you're going to have to have more ramen."

" How is that suffering," he asked as he picked up the kettle and filled it with water, setting it on the stove to heat.

" You would consider it good eating," she wrinkled her nose at him. " Come over here," she beckoned to him before patting the spot next to her. As soon as he was in reach she reached her arm across his chest and fell backwards.

" What the..." he resisted for a brief moment before lying back with her. Turning he looked up into her large brown eyes looking directly at him. He blinked back tears that still threatened every time the thought entered his head.

So close

" I am," she carresed his cheek and looked down at his chin before looking back up into his eyes, "happy that I am here, right now, with you." She moved her hand up to smooth his forehead. " To make a home with you and have the moments we have right now makes me happy."

He stared at her for a moment before moving to wrap his arms around her and crush her as gently as he could against himself.

" Kagome..."

As soon as Kagome's mother had assured herself that his cracked back had healed he'd left their time to start building the house. He'd been assured she'd live but he still driven himself to build it as if to give her another reason to return sooner. But the fear, buried by the overwhelming grief, that she would secretly wish to be in her time had grown and festered under the weight.

She kissed his forehead despite the hair that was in the way and nuzzled it with her nose. He looked up at her and then moved to kiss her just as the tea kettle started to whistle.

He frowned over at it before she started to scoot back from his hold. " Go, that must be more torture on your ears then it is on mine."

He poured the water into the styrofoam cups and pushed the seals back down before carrying them over and setting them down next to Kagome. Retrieving the chopsticks he came back and whapped the back of her hand gently when she pealed it back to peak at the progress. He pulled them apart for her and caught her looking up at the top of his head. " What?"

" I hope she has your ears."

" What!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

I'm free I'm free!

Again!


End file.
